


Bad pick-up lines

by gwynsdea



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bisexual Jack Kelly, Davey blushes and gets nervous a lot, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay David Jacobs, Idiots in Love, Jack has a very big crush, M/M, Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwynsdea/pseuds/gwynsdea
Summary: Jack Kelly has a big crush on the boy who regularly shows up at the coffee shop he works at, and always writes a cheesy pick-up line on his cup.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Kudos: 17





	Bad pick-up lines

Something about that barista, Jack Kelly (whom he’d discovered his name due to going so many times), always made him want to return to that coffee shop - even when it wasn’t necessary.

And when David did something, it was usually almost always necessary.

The first time he went there for a take away coffee, it wasn’t difficult to see how eagerly Jack was flirting with him. Grinning with them shining teeth, chewing on the inside of his mouth, and of course, the first pick up line.

Even when David first told him his name so they could tell him to collect his coffee, Jack didn’t hesitate to switch it up slightly into Davey, and he called him that from then onwards.

When the first pick up line occurred, Davey was sat at a table patiently waiting for his name to be called, and when it did, he looked up. Jack placed down the coffee with a devious smirk and turned away, Davey walking up to take the drink with a suspicious smile.

_Sir, are you lost? Because heaven is a long way from here._

Damn, it was so cheesy. But Davey couldn’t hold back the smile creeping up his lips as he looked up, hoping to see the barista catch his reaction.

There he was. Leaning against the counter as he watched him with a contained excitement, winking quickly with a genuine smile.

Davey felt his cheeks flush red and he looked down in attempt to hide it, before scooping up his coffee in his hand and leaving the shop, glancing to meet Jack’s eyes once more.

Davey continued to return to that coffee shop almost everyday, and it was either by coincidence or Jack going out of his way to serve him, but he was always there, ready with that cheeky smile and gleaming eyes.

Davey even began to a keep a few empty cups with his favourite pick up lines on, and he had to admit, they were beginning to cloud his kitchen counter - and Davey was a very organised person.

Some cute ones were:

_Are you a parking lot? Because you’ve got fine written all over you._

_Do you have a map? I keep getting lost in your eyes._

_I’m auditioning for the part of an angel soon. Can you tell me what it’s like?_

And some that particularly made Davey blush bright pink were:

_Your lips look lonely. Do they want to meet mine?_

_My magic clock says you aren’t wearing any underwear. Oh, you are? Must be 10 minutes fast._

Eventually Davey wasn’t showing up for the coffee, he was showing up for Jack and his stupid pick-up lines that he loved so much. And while they did give him butterflies, it wasn’t just the pick-up lines that did that anymore.

It was Jack, and his messy hair, and his dark, gentle eyes, and his strapping jawline and nose. If he wasn’t so awkward, Davey might have even tried out a few pick up lines on him, just to once see Jack blush red instead of him.

On one particular day, Jack was acting strange - nervous even. Which was peculiar considering his usual overly confident mannerism, especially when it came to Davey.

Davey wandered up to the counter, waiting behind the small queue of people with a smile already on his face and butterflies in his stomach. Man, after coming to this place everyday for about a month, he noticed that this one small interaction was probably the highlight of his day.

Though his body was tingling with nervousness (but a good kind of nervous, like the one you get when you have a crush), Davey tried to play it cool, sliding up to the counter after the woman in front left.

Jack wasn’t as flirtatious this morning, he smiled still, but the smile was awkward. It wasn’t cheeky, or even a smirk.

Whilst Davey had begun to notice everything about Jack - the way he interacted with the customers, the way he made his co-workers laugh, even the way his tongue stuck out when he wrote on the cups - he tried not to overthink the lack of nonchalant smile of that morning.

”I’ll just take my usual please, Jack.” Davey smiled widely, unable to take his eyes off him as Jack nodded briefly. My, he was so attractive. 

Not that Davey would _ever_ tell anyone, but Jack’s face had become the fond object of his thoughts before he fell asleep. He found whenever his college friends were talking about boys, girls they liked, Jack immediately came to mind.

If it wasn’t already obvious, Davey now had a pretty mighty crush on Jack Kelly.

”Busy day today?” Davey asked, wanting desperately to have a conversation with him, even if it held up the queue. Jack looked up again with that faint smile and shrugged.

”Not really.” He responded. Davey was, almost surprised by his response.

Usually when he tried to make conversation, Jack jumped at the chance to reply with something completely flirt. 

“I’ll have it ready in a few minutes.” Jack said after Davey payed, turning away towards the coffee maker.

Davey blinked at the sudden dismissal, and swallowed, mumbling a quick ‘Thanks’ and then going over to sit at his usual table in the corner.

He usually like to watch Jack make the coffee, see him scribble on the cup with his tongue out and then look up to meet his eyes. But this time, Jack disappeared out of sight, out into the back kitchen.

He came back out a couple minutes later with the hot coffee and placed it on the side, glancing to Davey with his awkward smile once again. 

Davey stood up and smiled too, walking over as Jack almost whispered a “Enjoy your coffee” and then went back to the counter.

Davey was surprised at how quickly he walked back to the next customer, and how he didn’t even glance to see Davey’s reaction when he picked up the cup. Nonetheless, he was excited to read what stupid pick-up line he’d put this time.

Davey turned it over, and his wide smile immediately fell, to see that there was no pick-up line. Just a plain, boring cup like everyone else received.

Jack didn’t treat him like everyone else though, at least as far as he knew.

Had he done something wrong? Davey walked back over to his table, staring at the blank cup like it had just slapped him across the face.

As he drunk it almost reluctantly, Davey scanned his mind for any possible thing he could have done to upset Jack. I mean, he only showed up once everyday to see him, and it was usually always the same interaction every-time.

Usually after he was pretty much finished with the coffee, Davey would take off the lid and check inside for any remaining coffee that had failed to come out.

But this time it didn’t feel right, Davey was too down. He felt, sad.

He guessed maybe Jack had just lost interest in him just as Davey’s interest had peaked, and Jack had found someone else.

I mean, it wasn't exactly Davey’s place to ask Jack about anyone new he had in his life. It wasn’t like he was that much of a part of his life to begin with, Davey was just the coffee regular who blushed ridiculously whenever he saw him.

It was probably his fault, Davey liked Jack a lot, but he’d never even taken a a chance or considering actually acting on it.

Why was he making such a big deal out of this? It was one guy, and his cheesy pick-up lines. Jack had been the one to stop whatever ‘thing’ they had going on with no explanation, not Davey.

Still, Davey wasn’t ready for that ‘thing’ to be over, and it hurt.

He glanced across the café to meet Jack’s eyes once more, who nervously looked away from staring, before leaving the cup on the table and leaving the shop.

From behind the counter, Jack looked up in surprise to see Davey leaving without even saying goodbye, and he looked over at the cup still on the table.

Despite there being a person waiting to be served in front him, Jack acted quickly and ran out from behind the counter, grabbing Davey’s cup from the table and running quickly out of the shop onto the street.

He glanced both ways, to see Davey slowly strolling down the street, hands in his pockets solemnly. Jack ran quickly up to meet him, as Davey turned in surprise and Jack almost fell into his chest.

“I-I don’t get it, do-do you not want to?” Jack asked breathlessly, Davey furrowing his eyebrows in confusion as he glanced between Jack and the cup in his hand.

“Y-you didn’t look in the cup, did you? Why not?” Jack asked in complete puzzlement. Davey almost felt a little angry, but still confused.

“Because, I don’t know if you noticed, but you kind of ignored me today. Shut down our conversation completely. I thought you might be having a bad day, but then you didn’t put one of those cheesy lines on my cup like usual. I know it’s stupid but, I thought that was your way of saying you wanted to end this thing we have going on. You know, saying that you’d prefer me to be just a normal customer now.” Davey mumbled, hands digging further into his pockets as he looked down.

Jack gave a gentle sigh and shook his head, cursing at himself.

“Then I guess it’s my fault. I didn’t mean to be so, I dunno, dismissive? I was just, feelin’ a little nervous, you know?” Jack muttered, fiddling with the cup in his hands.

Davey looked up now, squinting his eyes and shrugging. “Nervous? Why?”

“Maybe you should just open the cup.” Jack told him, passing the cup to Davey who gave him a questioning look.

He pulled off the lid with a squeak that made him cringe slightly, and Davey saw there was still a little pool of coffee left. He swiped it and when he looked back down into the cup, there was a slightly smudged message on the bottom.

_Do you want to get dinner tonight?_

No pick up line. No flirty remark. Just straight up asking Davey on a date.

Davey immediately felt his heart jump and his stomach flutter, as his eyes widened and looked up to meet Jack’s even more nervous than before ones.

”Are you serious?” Davey asked with a smile, still in shock that he could’ve missed this whole opportunity if Jack hadn’t come out to get him.

”Yeah. You’re really sweet, and you seem like you’ve got good brains. And you’re _very_ attractive. I got a big crush on you, Dave.” Jack chuckled with a now much wider smile as he gazed at Davey with a twinkle in his eye.

Davey once again turned pink, and look down with excitement and embarrassment, biting his lip to contain the fireworks exploding in his chest.

”I’ve got a big crush on you too, Jackie.” Davey smiled, Jack scoffing at the nickname and sticking his tongue against the inside of his cheek with a smirk.

“So, what’d ya say Davey? Get dinner with me tonight?” Jack asked hopefully, Davey nodding with his bright eyed smile.

”I would love that, Jack.” Davey replied, Jack almost breaking out into a high-pitched giggle. He recovered from his out-burst quickly and cleared his throat. 

“Anyways, I-uh gotta get back to the customers. Boss is gonna kill me.” He chuckled, Davey nodding in agreement.

”My number, it’s in the cup as well. So, I’ll see you tonight?” Jack smiled as he walked backwards towards the shop.

”Tonight.” Davey blushed, unable to believe that he had really fallen for this cheeky boy and his terrible pick-up lines.

**Author's Note:**

> they are very in love


End file.
